Beauty is the Beast
Hakusensha | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = January 6, 2003 | last = March 05, 2005 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Tomo Matsumoto, currently published in English by Viz Media's ''Shojo Beat. Characters ; :A bubbly, young, 11th grader that moves into the school dormitory. Loves to give nicknames, such as Wanichin (Wanibuchi). She is quite dense to many situations (especially to expressions of love from Satoshi). At the end of the the manga we see a girl who looks very much like Eimi say that her parents met at the school and fell in love there. ; :Eimi's roommate. Loves the female body, and even has a poster plastered on her wall, with dancing ladies. She later became a receptionist. ;Suzu Katsuragi :A girl who lives in the dorms, and is friends with Eimi. Considered a "ladies' woman" because of her boyish looks, but she is oblivious to it. Later she became a quite successful architect. She is drawn to cute things, especially cute underwear. ; :One of Eimi's friends that lives in the men's dorm. People think of him as a dangerous person at first glance, but he has a deeper side to him. For 8 years he lived with his grandfather in Mexico. Wanibuchi harbours a deep hatred for his father. In order to cover up his own guilt of his younger sister's death, Wanibuchi blames his father's negligence. He later marries Eimi and they have a daughter. He also works as a hotel manger. Wanibuchi is known for his ability for fixing electrical and sewage materials. Wanibuchi's daughter has the appearance of Eimi but her personility is similar to his. ; :A guy from the boy's dormitory who falls in love with Eimi in volume 3. He is often jealous of Wanibuchi because Eimi is very affectionate towards her. Nicknamed "Simone" by Eimi. He is quite serious with everything he does rather with his studies or Eimi. He later joins a newspaper company after graduating from Tokyo University. ;Inui :The roommate of Wanibuchi, Inui is pretty laid back. Suzu likes him, but it's not positive whether he likes her back or not. He entered biological research school after graduation, nicknamed Nuinui by Eimi. Volumes 5]] Japanese # ISBN 4-592-17871-8 released on January 6, 2003 # ISBN 4-592-17872-6 released on August 4 Aniva Tenari , 2003 # ISBN 4-592-17873-4 released on March 5, 2004 # ISBN 4-592-17874-2 released on November 5, 2004 # ISBN 4-592-17098-9 released on March 5, 2005 English # ISBN 1-421-50289-5 released on November 6, 2005 # ISBN 1-421-50352-2 released on February 6, 2006 # ISBN 1-421-50353-0 released on May 2, 2006 # ISBN 1-421-50354-9 released on August 1, 2006 # ISBN 1-421-50355-7 released on November 7, 2006 External links * Beauty is the Beast section on the Shojo Beat Website * Category:Viz Media manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2003 ja:美女が野獣 tl:Beauty is the Beast